Why Do You Seem So Familiar?
by chokawaii
Summary: the same beginning as Wally's Wonderful Life, but after visting the hospital he meets a nurse that is....very familiar. 34ness!
1. Chapter 1

Why Do You Look So Familiar?

"Hmmm...What am I doing with my life?" An Aussie said, hands in pockets.

He was walking in the park in the playground walking around, moping.

"I mean...what's my life worth? Why am I still alive? I have never been drunk, I've never even seen an R movie, even when I'm legal!

There's no spice in my life I just don't get why I-" He was warned by yells and screams, "LOOK OUT!"

He looked up, slowly to see a car speeding towards him. He was too shocked to move. The inexperienced car driver wasn't paying attention to the road and didn't stop at a stop light then crashing into the poor, unaware, young adult that was moping about what his life was worth.

When he woke up he looked around and was sitting in a hospital bed.

His mother looked at her son, "Wally? Honey? OH THANK GOD! HE'S FINALLY AWAKE! DEAR!" Several grandparents woke up and looked at the one known as Wallabee Beatles, "O hey sonny..." Grandpa Jake said rubbing his eyes.

Wally lifted himself up from his bed but just plopped back down. Wally's mother was concerned, "Wally dear? Are you alright?" Wally nodded crossing his arms, "I'm fine Mum." Then a nurse walked into the room, "I'm sorry but you guys have to leave. I have to give Wallabee his treatment and dinner."

The family members nodded in agreement and walked out the door, "So polite." Grandpa Jake looked at his wife, "Just like we raised her." The nurse walked closer to Wally. She came out from behind the darkness of the room. She had beautiful amethyst eyes, black raven hair, and an angelic voice and a green apron, "Is there any type of food you like best?"

She asked gently. Wally stuttered, "Ummm...uh...I...l-like..." She giggled, "Ok. I'll bring you something special." He blushed as she walked out, "I'll be right back."

A few moments later she came back in with some macaroni and wheat toast. She put it down on his side table as he began to scarf it down. Kuki giggled as he mumbled, "I haven't eaten at all today!" Which is a translation for, "Hphmm hummm hpuhmmm!" But the nurse knew what he was saying. Then he asked, "WhatÕs your name?" She smiled as she answered, "Naomi." He grinned as he tilted his head, "That's a pretty name." She blushed and took his food. (he ate it really fast)

Naomi started walking out in the halls as her boyfriend, Brad, came up to her and dipped her into a hug, "Hey, how's my favorite nurse?" She smiled, "I'm fine." He laughed back, "You are." He said clicking his tongue. She playfully hit him then started walking around with him. When she was coming back to Wally's room he heard her say, "Ok Brad-bear! I'll see you after work!" She kissed him on the cheek and waved. When she came back in Wally looked at her, "Brad-bear? Who's that?" She giggled, "My boyfriend.."

Wally smiled, "Good for you." He turned around and bit his lip. She smiled at him, "Well do you have a girlfriend?"

Wally kept a straight face, then looked down, "No I don't..." Naomi frowned, "Oh. Sorry to ask. Something must've happened…." Wally looked at her and smiled, "It's ok I don't mind telling you…." (cool flashback stuff)

WALLY POV

It all happened when my old girlfriend, Kuki, told me, "Wally. I need to tell you something…" I looked at her and wrapped my arms around her, "What is it? Did something happen?" She looked concerned, "Actually...it's my dad. He's really sick, and he might even die." She started tearing up as I squeezed her closer, "What's gonna happen?" She started crying so hard that I could barely understand what she was saying, but somehow I understood, "We're moving back to Japan!" She yelled, crying into my shoulder. I looked down at her, my eyes tearing up also. I squeezed her cooing, "It's ok...we'll see each other again..." But we never did.

END FLASHBACK

REGULAR POV

I looked at Naomi as she teared up, "How sad..." I looked at her again as I smiled, "But I'm over it now." Naomi wiped her eyes then looked at Wally, "Well I was just in the lab and I got your results. You should be out of the hospital by tomorrow."

Wally smiled, "Cool. Hey ummm...I probably shouldn't ask this but do you wanna have some coffee or something on

Saturday and just talk about stuff, you know just as friends?" Naomi smiled, "Sure." Wally smiled as he told her, "Well...I'm gonna go to sleep now." Naomi smiled, "Ok. Goodnight." She turned off the light and whispered, "Sweet dreams Wallabee." The next day Wally woke up and felt great. A little bit sore from the stitches and stuff but was fine.

It was a lovely Friday morning and Naomi was helping some other patients. He got out of his bed and got dressed as he went to the main desk to sign himself out. When he was out of the hospital

Wally stopped someone and asked, "Hello?" as the girl was about to step into the hospital, "Are you related to Naomi?"

She nodded and said, "I'm her sister, what's it to you?" Wally smiled and said, "Well, she was my nurse. What's your name?" She stood proud and smiled, "I'm Mikia." Wally smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Wally." Mikia smiled and blinked, "Hey I know you! You were-SANDY!" Mikia looked and saw her boyfriend, Sandy. Sandy looked at her, "Mikia! Ix-nay on the telling-ay!"

Mikia smiled nervously, "Never mind! I don't know you from anywhere!" She ran off with Sandy as Wally stepped back and shrugged. A shadow in the alley was watching them and whispered, "Excellent."

Woah. wonder who the creepy stalker guy is...lol. but anyway puleez review and tell me good stuff! Although I will bravely take flames. You get a link that's really cool!

thank you for reading this sooo here's the link:

it might not be a link sooooo...just go there just in case...soo be ready for chappie two up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Why Do You Seem So Familiar? PART TWO!

Ok here's what's happened so far. Wally gets hits by a car, goes to hospital, meets familiar nurse,

leaves hospital, sees nurse's sister, then a voice says "excellent." So that's a summary of the last chappie.

this chappie we're gonna figure out who the mystery guy is...

"Excellent." A voice said.

Wally walked downtown with his hands in his pockets. He saw a group of teenagers, 5 to be exact. Two had blonde hair, 1 boy and 1 girl. 2 had brown hair 1 boy and 1 girl and the last boy had a beanie on his head so you couldn't see his hair, but you could see his beautiful hazel eyes. They all wore similar outfits but in different shades of blue. The blonde girl wore light blue capris and a white tank top.

The brown haired girl wore baby blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. The blonde haired boy wore brown khakis and a light blue polo with a sweater around his neck. The brown haired boy wore light brown shorts and a white collared shirt. And lastly the beanie kid was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and beige khakis (he's kinda different than the rest huh?) They all wore sneakers except for the beanie kid, he wore sandals.

"Hey Lenny, where should we go now?" The blonde girl asked. The beanie kid shrugged, "I dunno." Wally found something VERY familiar about this group of teens. He walked up to them, "Hey I'm-" The 5 answered simultaneously, "WALLABEE! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They questioned, stepping back. Wally looked at them, "How'd you know my name?" The 5 kids sighed, "How could you not remember us? We're the Delightful Teenagers From Up The Street!" Wally snickered a little bit, "The Delightful Te-" They all shook their heads, "We know, we know it's lame but Father I mean our father makes us introduce ourselves like that. Anyway you don't remember us?"

The blonde girl asked, smiling, batting her eyelashes close to his face. Wally stepped back, "Uhhh..no." They all looked at each other evilly, "Well why don't you come with us to meet Father? I mean, our father?" Wally smiled, "Sure." In the alley the voice answered eerily again, "Excellent." The blonde haired boy led him to their new mansion, "We got a new mansion. The other one was too childish. It looked too much like our CHILDHOOD." Wally looked at him, "Childhood? You guys are lucky. I don't remember my childhood." As they reached for the doorknob

Wally stepped back, feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"You know what? I completely forgot about...my...uhh..dentist appointment! I need to go...NOW." Wally looked at them. The 5 shook their hands in anger, then turned to him with a smile, "Go ahead." Wally ran off, "Thanks guys!" Wally sighed with relief as he ran away.

OK THEN...what was up with that? Ok just wanted a little bit of action but anyway, I don't think we'll see the Delightfuls for the rest of the story but that's up to you! Review!


End file.
